Shock Of All Shocks
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Just a pointless little one-shot about Annie and Auggie after a gay op hits on Auggie.  If ya want, I'll do a sequel with a lesbian op hitting on Annie...


**Shock Of All Shocks**

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing...as always.

**Rating:  
**K+

**Genre:  
**Romance/Humor

**Pairing:  
**Annie/Auggie

**Note:  
**This story is extraordinarily stupid and pointless and uncharacteristically fluffy (for me, anyway). But it is, sadly, the result of being cooped up in a gas station kiosk the size of a large walk-in closet for over four hours all alone with only a static-y radio for company!

Walking into the DPD bullpen, I peered through the glass doors that led into my best friend, Auggie's, office. Auggie was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temple with his fingertips in a manner that clearly said that he was stressed out by something. It was really kinda cute, I had to admit. Then, again...so many things Auggie does are cute. But, curiosity is getting the better of me and I cross the bullpen to see what was the matter with Auggie.

Sliding the glass door open, I cross the small office and lean up against the desk, next to the man I have secretly fallen for, watching as he ceased his ministrations and turned to-sort of-face me. "Annie? What brings you to my little neck of the woods?" His voice returns to its characteristic light and chipper nature.

"Well, I was just watching you through your glass walls and you looked pretty stressed. Wanna talk about it?" A playful smile tugs at my lips as I recall the line he always uses to get me to open up. "You may not know this about me, but, I am an excellent listener." I smile even wider at the smile tugging at the corner's of Auggie's lips.

"Is that so?" Auggie asks cheekily. He is so damn cute when he's copying my lines. His sense of humor always cracks me up, every single time.

"It's in my file." I add, not missing a beat, cracking both of us up in the process. "Seriously, though, Auggie...What's up with you?" I ask, getting back down to business. With a light sigh, Auggie leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers together behind his head.

"You know that new guy, here in tech ops, James Abbott?" Auggie asks me. I think about it for a moment before I remember meeting the new guy, yesterday, when he first joined the DPD.

"Yeah, I remember...I bumped into him, yesterday, when I went for a cup of coffee. He seems all right. Why?" I ask, curiously. Auggie releases another cute, exasperated sigh.

"He's gay." Auggie deadpans. I'm taken aback, at first. That was completely random. Or at least, it seems that way to me, anyway.

"Okay..." I reply as I continue trying to figure out just where exactly Auggie's going with this. "And, you know this...how, exactly?" I ask, hoping to find some small thread to string everything together.

"He tried to hit on me, just now." Auggie replied as though it were obvious. Maybe it was and I was just being oblivious, for whatever reason. I wasn't quite sure. But, it was a good thing I left my coffee sitting on my desk. Otherwise, Auggie'd be covered in it, right about now.

My jaw hits the floor. "He what?" I ask, shocked. I never woulda seen that one coming. "Are you serious?" My smirk is returning. This is too good! I never would have expected this, but, I can't help finding the whole situation hysterically funny. And, apparently, I can't hide the laugh as Auggie swats my arm, just barely hitting his target.

"Hey! It's not _that _funny!" Auggie whines, defensively. Again...so adorable. "And, yes, I am serious." He adds, still whining.

"Oh, come on, Auggie. You have to admit...the whole situation is pretty comical." I can't help the soft chortle that escapes my lips at the sight of the dirty look Auggie tries to shoot me. "Okay, maybe it's just me!" I concede, throwing my hands up in a mock surrender. "But, all kidding aside, what did he say?"

"He said he always falls for mysterious men, like me." He explained, shuddering at the memory. "He also told me, 'You're gonna break my heart, aren't you, August Anderson?'..." Auggie added, with a look on his face like he was about to be sick. "Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous? ... Ever?" He asked.

At this point, I can't help my fit of hysterical laughter! Auggie was right. The whole situation really was pretty ridiculous! Auggie crosses his arms at the sound of my uncontrollable laughter, his face taking on an indignant expression which, of course, only serves to cause me to laugh even harder...if that's even possible! I'm laughing so hard now that I have to turn around, resting my head on my arms on Auggie's desk.

"Well, I didn't think it was so hilarious!" Auggie stated with a mock hurt tone in his voice. As my laughter slowly dies down, I turn to face him again. His face looks like a five year old that's upset about his parents not believing him about the boogie man in his closet.

I wipe a few tears that my outburst of laughter had caused to spill forth as the remaineder of said laughter finally died away. "Oh...I'm sorry, Auggie...It's just too funny." I apologize. Then, an evil thought crosses my mind. "But, you have to admit...You and James could make a pretty damn cute couple..." I tease. My joke, however, earns me a dirty look as Auggie picks up the nearest item within his reach-which happened to be a piece of scrap paper he wadded up in his hand-chucked in my general direction. The paper wad was easy enough to dodge.

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say to the man who saves your life on a regular basis..." He whines. So freakin' adorable. Silently, I just pick up the paper wad and deposit it into Auggie's wastebasket.

"Come on, Auggie...You know I only tease the people I love..." I wink at the sightless man before me before playfully nudging his shoulder with my hip. I watch as a playful smirk plays across Auggie's face. I can almost see the gears turning in that quirky little head of his.

"So...you love me, huh?" he adds, playfully, grinng ear to ear. "She finally admits it." The comments earn Auggie a jovial smack on the shoulder. "What? The great Annie Walker can dish it out but she can't take it?" Auggie asks, feigning shock in his voice. "And, I thought you were better than that."

"You little jerk..." I tease Auggie back. We fall into a brief, comfortable, silence before I see mischievous glint in Auggie's unseeing eyes. I wait for him to speak again.

"You're not jealous, are you?" he quips. I put on my best puppy dog pout, even though I know it's probably wasted on my blind friend.

"No..." I play along with a feigned sense of hurt in my voice. Auggie just smiles as he rises from his seat. We come to stand only inches from each other. Suddenly, all humor is gone as I feel my heart skip a beat as Auggie leans forward to whisper to me softly with that sexy baritone that is his beautiful voice.

"That's a shame...cause you're the only one for me." His baritone sends chills down my spine. My shudder would have been imperceptible to anyone else in the building. But, I watch as it sends a smile spreading across Auggie's beautiful face. His soft and tender hands rise to frame my face, pulling it forward until his satin lips are pressed against mine in a searing kiss.

Before I can deepen the kiss, however, his soft baritone returns. "Still think James and I would make a good couple?" He asks me, flirtaciously, his right eyebrow rising in an equally flirtacious manner.

Auggie turns to leave when I reach out, my hand latching onto his wrist-effectively spinning him back around to face me. In an instant, our lips on each other again, in a far more heated and passionate exchange. His tongue is now caressing my lips, silently asking permission to enter which is happily granted. When we finally part as the need for oxygen becomes too great to ignore, I whisper in his ear "I don't know...was that as good for you as it was for me?"


End file.
